During the fall months, leaves which fall from trees accumulate on lawns in wooded areas. Homeowners or caretakers expend considerable time and labor raking, gathering and disposing of the leaves, typically at several intervals throughout the season. A typical method of gathering fallen leaves involves raking the leaves into a pile and manually placing the gathered leaves into a trash bag. However, this is laborious and time-consuming.